Beautifully Saddening
by ChesirexKittyxCat
Summary: "Your world it's so strange. Incredibly, strange and yet, so beautifully saddening, being all alone in this universe..." "And that coming from a girl who doesn't know what the Internet is-" "An Earth Spider's web isn't it?" "Exhibit A!" OC/OC? Rex/OC?
1. Chapter 1

BEATIFULLY SADDENING  
Summery: "Your world... It's so strange. Incrediably, strange and yet, so beatifully saddening, being all alone in this universe..." "And that coming from a girl who doesn't know what the Internet is-" "An Earth Spider's web isn't it?" "Exibit A!"  
Chesire Speaks: Clap Your Hands. I Am Here. Prepare To Be A Couch Potato.  
Disclaimer: I Do Own Generator Rex, I DO Own The Pen And Piece Of Paper Used To Write Out This Tale. But I'd Rather Just Use My Chesire-Cat Grin To Creep You Out, For It Is My Way Of Saying "Hello, It's Been Nice Eating You."  
*Fans Throw Tomatos*

*The Mad Hatter Grabs Them And Prepares To Make A Salad To Eat While He Reads And Sips Tea With Chesire*  
Yes, Hate me! Hate Me Because I Am Different While You Are All The Same! I'd Rather Be ANYTHING But Ordinary You Elephants! MWA-HAHAHA!  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

She sat in the metal pod, red cushions were her seats and she had an oxygen mask over her face. Her hair was sticking to her skin because of the amount of sweat her body cried, almost like the tears that had fell from her eyes, her face still warm, still wet from them.  
Her eyes slowly opened, as if they didn't want to be awake just yet. Trying to warn her about... something. To just fall back asleep...

Instantly the memories of what had just happened flowed into her brain like a tsunma.

She was abandoning her one home. She couldn't stand herself as she heard the large boom behind her as she noticied they were in space.

She began to cry once more, knowing there was no way now to help her people.

She felt arms go around her, "Don't cry your highness. We are safe now."  
She cried into her solider's chest, gripping onto his red/white uniform, she forgave him, he must be heartbroken as well to leave the home he was willing to fight for. Just to get her he was forced to abandon it all.  
And the thing she liked the best about her comrade was that he wasn't special. He wasn't a general, or a leutenant, just a regular solider that had saved her.  
Not that she wanted to be saved.  
Her name was Zelda. It used to be Princess Zelda, but she wasn't sure who she was anymore. So she was just Zelda now, she had no last name because she didn't want it anymore. The shame.  
The horror.  
The screams under screams.  
The mad runs.  
She wanted her home back.  
She didn't mind if she never got her crown she was promissed.  
She wanted her people, all of them, none of them hurt. All safe, they could hate her, she wouldn't mind. They would be safe. She would've put the enemy's sword to her neck and kill herself if her people would be saved from the same fate.  
But instead, they did almost the very thing to save her.  
She was just Zelda now.  
She was no longer a princess, not as long as one of her people was still out of her grasp. She would take her crown back then. Not before.  
It was the thing her people loved the most about her. The thing that made her so loved, if she was killed trying to save them she knew they would never forgive her.  
It was intersting that way.  
It was beatifully saddening though.  
The love.  
The hate.  
The war.  
The peace.  
The tears.  
The laughter.  
She missed her people. Her home. Her planet.  
All she had left now was what was on her back and what was holding her, nothing more, nothing less.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Chesire Speaks: A Sneak Peak At What Is To Come...

My Only Problem With It Is That I Never Know Whether Or Not To Finish A Story. I Like To Put Things Down And Then Move On After Making My Mark I Suppose...

I Suppose I Can Cross Out "When Starts Something, Finishes It" Off As Something I Will Never Be Able To Do...

Let's See How Far This One Goes! Shall We...?

*Chesire-Cat Grin*


	2. Chapter 2

BEATIFULLY SADDENING  
Summery: "Your world... It's so strange. Incrediably, strange and yet, so beatifully saddening, being all alone in this universe..." "And that coming from a girl who doesn't know what the Internet is-" "An Earth Spider's web isn't it?" "Exibit A!"  
Disclaimer: If I Owned Generator Rex This WOuldn't Be A FanFiction, THis WOuld Be Happening On The TV Show. Also- Rex Is Not In This Chapter Yet.  
Rating: T For Tea, Prefferably Earl Grey Or Arzonia Green Tea With Ice.  
Chesire Procalims: 'Cause Saying "Chesire SAYS" Is Too Boring Now. Proclaims has a sort of fun ring to it does it not?  
Also, I Have A Guest Star, Who Has Been Stalking Me, Joining Me Today~  
The Mad Hatter!  
Yes The One Who Like The Fruit We Make Ketchup Out Of In His Salads! :D  
Or Wait... Is It A Vegetable?  
Fruit.  
Veggie.  
Fruit.  
VEGGIE.  
FRUIT.  
Aw Well. It's A Fail Fruit, THERE. ... Wait That Means It's A Veggie- DARN IT!  
Mad Hatter: Would You Like A Spot Of Tea? Your Forhead Is All Wrinkled.  
Chesire: Why THANK YOU!  
Mad Hatter: Oh, Hapy Un-Birthday By The Way!  
Chesire: ...But It IS My Birthday...  
Mad Hatter: ... That's it. I'm Leaving.  
Chesire: No I'M Leaving To Go Fing Out If Tomatos Are Fail Fruit Or Fail VEGETABLES!  
Mad Hatter: No I'M Leaving!  
Chesire: Not If I Leave First!  
Mad Hatter: But YOu Have A Story To Write!  
Chesire: Oh, I'll Just Copy And Paste What I Last Wr-  
*Mad Hatter Runs Away Laughing With A Teapot On His Head*  
Chesire: NO FAIR! YOU LEFT WHILE I WAS TALKING! And That's MY Teapot!  
*Chases Mad Hatter Across The Room*  
Mad Hatter: Life Is Unfair!  
Chesire: Yeah, Well Why Can't It Be Unfair In MY Favor You-You JERKINHERFIALMINER!  
Random Fan: YOU MADE THAT UP!  
Chesire: DID NOT!  
Fan: DID TOO!  
Chesire: FINE! You're A Teapotmaderifer!  
Fan: You Made That Up Too!  
Chesire: Either Read The Story Or Help Me Get My Gerkinhimeing Teapot Back!

O/A/N: (On Another Note)  
My Spelling Stinks And So Does My Grammer, My PenName Is Spelled Wrong I KNOW, And I Do Not Apoligze For Any OOCness 'Cause None Of The Generator Rex Characters In This Chapter So-DEAL WITH IT OR HELP ME CATCH THE TEAPOT-NAPPER!  
And I Do NOT Mean That As In The Sleeping Way!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Now introducing Princess Zelda of Chorodata~"  
The crowd of other Chorodatans cheered.  
The princess stepped out of the dark, the light from the three suns shining against her, warming her as if she was a cat curled under a sun beam.  
She had hair that if you thought was white and yet on another's mind it was blonde. The tips, the ends of her hair, as is it was the outlining, was a shaved-ice sort of blue. It made her hair look almost frozen, but as it playfully whipped around her face though it ended a bit above her shoulders, and she'd giggle and the sun would hit it so you would think the hair was almost fire, or in some cases that it was the wind's touch.  
If you looked at her eyes you'd never be able to choose a color. When one thought the color was blue, he'd change his mind, about to say green, when he'd change his mind once more, saying pink, and the purple, grey, white, gold. No one could choose a color.  
It wasn't that it relfected her mood or anything of the sort. It was just as if someone was dripping food coloring onto the water pools of her eyes. It looked gracious on her and becoming.  
She had skin color avaerage of her people, she was not pale, she was not a porcelin doll ready to be put back in it's glass case. She laughed with her people, she shopped with them, she cried with them, she went to funerals of every person there and went to hospitals, ready to congratulate and meet the mother's beloved child.  
There was no one on the planet she didn't know, she could easily remember their faces, and when they came to her with problems she would get off her throne and crouch to them, already to be of any help. She was anything but ordinary, only one girl like that would come. If reincarnation was true she'd be reincarnated, not that the people liked the idea of the princess' early death.  
The princess' father was always away, making treaties, making wars, but he always refused the help of his people. Agreeing with his only child that the people of Chorodata were too precious to him for him to put even the smallest of babies or the oldest, and wiset, of men into danger.  
Her mother, she had died. Long ago. No one knew her since she had never took a step out of the castle. Just that her name had been Lavigne.  
Since her father's hair was like fire along with his eyes a brilliant gold, it was always expected that the child represented her mother though that was not true either. When people would say that she'd smile at the compliment and say, "I have seen the pictures of my dear mother. I look not one hair like her. I look like myself. Just myself my wonderful friend."  
The princess smiled at her people, dressed in a simple white dress that when she moved looked like liquid, while wearing a crown that laurel and cherry blossoms with holly, all intertwined in silver, no jewel on her head, saying that a townsperson needed the jewel for what it was meant for, not for decoration.  
She was a kind ruler.  
But she wasn't going to stay the ruler a moment longer than when she put her hair behind her ear, opening her mouth in a smile about to speak when suddenly-  
THEY came.  
The people of Chorodata were know for their abilty to protect and be like a mouse cornered by a cat, if the mouse was brave enough, he could bite the cat before it bit him and win.  
The people in the crowd, while some were hidden behind others for protection, others gasped, and the soliders nearby their princess aimed their weapons at the incoming forces.  
THEM.  
To them a man's laughter was just that. Take out the space and you have the single word that best represented them.  
MANSLAUGHTER.  
It was a horrible and ironic thought to the Chorodatans as they saw Phalanxs.  
Phalanxs. The most ruthless beings most likely ever. Legend saying as the capital, "Finex", burned away the last beings of the planet, the god of the volcano that was destroying the people created them out of the fires fumes. Also meaning,  
These beings were fully made of flames.  
Just touching one would bring your death closer.  
They held multiple weapons, far beyond the small planets.  
"Stop this!" Princess Zelda cried as he people began dieing left and right, trying to make sure that the road to reaching her highness was longer, and rougher to go through  
The soliders jumped off the stage, ignoring the princess' begs of peace, ready to fight for her life, for the people's lives, giving up their own. For the sacrfice of one is less important than the sacrfice of many.  
"Is it enough to die?" she asked her people as bloodshed flew  
"Isn't enough to just live, to BREATH?" she sobbed  
"Your highness!" she heard a voice call out as the princess was about to jump off the stage, wanting to stop this madness  
The speaker grabbed her wrist, "No!"  
"Let-Let me go!" she ordered as she tried to hold a hand out to her friends as she saw small bombs go off around the scenery, hearing them was just enough to cause her die  
The screams...  
The pain...  
The smell of death.  
She needed to be out there.  
She HAD to be out there.  
But she was held back by a solider who was ready to give up his life, just like the others.  
The others...  
She sobbed quitely as she yelled "NO!"  
They had families too.  
They weren't robots. They couldn't be replaced. They needed to live, they needed to fullfill their life's purposes, to create, to smile, to love.  
Not destroy and die.  
"Princess Zelda! It isn't safe here!"  
"They need me! I can't abandon them!" she looked at the solider in the eyes, knowing he was looking in her's  
His were a deep blue, somewhere inbetween shaved ice and azure. They were kind and caring, the sort of eyes you would trust without a second thought.  
As she looked at his pleading face she instantly remembered his name, Sterling.  
"Mister Sterling!" she begged, "Please!"  
He looked away, "I'm sorry your highness. Forgive me."  
He lunged his free hand to her neck, pressing a pressure point that would cause the girl to faint into his arms.

She struggled against the temporary pain for a moment, maybe for 5 seconds, her eyes seeming to turn a beatiful lavander which made Sterling almost regret his actions.

Almost.

Her eyes wavered and she fell into his arms, Sterling looked longingly at the battle field, not that he wanted to be in it but that his friends, family, his fellow people, were giving up their lives at the drop of a hat to save the princess. If they were willing to do so, he would rather not have their lives end in vain, and take the responsiblty of the shame of running from a battlefield that needed him.

He carried her highness bridal style and his heart shattered like brittal glass as he saw his younger brother, young Night, only 7, run in front of his childhood friend, Yen, as a gun was fired. He was too slow, Yen collasped, now in a better place, but the trigger was pulled again before Night, or even Sterling, could process what had just happened.

Night fell.

He was dead.

Sterling looked away, his eyes forming tears as he ran up to the escape pods inside the palace behind them. He couldn't yell, he couldn't make a wrong move or otherwise the Phalanxs would find them and kill them both.

He would've shot his gun if it meant only his life would be sacrificed.

These people- no these MONSTERS- killed inncent children. But the question that kept coming back to Sterling, along with the image of his brother's wide eyes as he fell, was "WHY?"

Chorodata was a small, tiny planet. It had only about the same amount of people golbaly as let's say... New York?

They weren't the best fighters, they didn't have all that good inventions, all they had was-

Sterling's eyes grew large.

He understood.

As the door he had just ran through closed, he looked frantically as the space between the doors showing the battle, grew smaller.

THAT was why.

THAT was why...

He shut his eyes and continued running. He could ponder more about this later, he could get revenge later, his first priority was Princess Zelda.

He looked down at her to make sure she was alright.

Her hair was still flowing in a wind that effected nothing else, her skin was tense but gradually relaxing, she looked so peaceful.

She was why the people risked their lives.

She was why he took upon the weight of the shame of running.

She was...

Everything.

He pilled them both into the single person escape-pod.

He placed the oxygen mask on her, willing to take the chance that he might die if it meant sacrifing the fresh air.

He frantically pressed the buttons that allowed the pod to launch. Hopefully when it launched through the roof, the people would see Princess Zelda was alright and then run for the pods themselves.

There were 17 sights with the right oxygen, tempature, and other things that the Chorodatans needed to live, each of the pods choosing a radom one of those locations to make sure that the enemy, or whatever other reason the people would need to leave, so they could be out of harm's way.

He held his breath as the pod began to launch towards the sky, the ceiling in seconds broken, and now behind them.

He cursed silently as he saw the Phalanxs blowing up people, houses, animals, their small world. They had no mercy, none.

He could barely hear the large cheer as the other Chorodatans saw the pod, though none left their posts and continued fighting. For a moment Sterling thought he saw his mother and father fighting, then his commander, the others in his unit, smile at him. Almost as if telling him he HAD no shame to carry, or that perhaps they'd help him with it.

He held the princess closer as the pod rocked, telling him they were exiting the atmosphere.

"We're almost there your highness." He spoke, though he knew his princess could not hear him, "Our destination..." He pressed the screen, wiping away the layer of dust on it.

"Earth."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

O/A/N: Also, It's Not Really My Birthday. I Just Always Wondered What Would Happen If Someone Told The Mad Hatter That...  
Mad Hatter: YOU LIED! YOU HEMMINGFRYER!  
Chesire: Koolerifer!  
Mad Hatter: Tangonanaboo!  
Chesire: Applegringo!  
Fan: Good Night Everybody!


	3. Chapter 3

BEATIFULLY SADDENING  
Chesire Proclaims: Too Tired... Yeah, Even A Kitty-Cat Can Get Tired.  
Here You Go -Copy N Paste-  
Don't Own Anything...  
Rated T because These People Are 16ish Or Older, How Can They NOT Curse?  
No G. Rex In Here Yet, Not Good With First Meetings, Help Would Be VERY Good.  
Anyway, Have Fun  
I'm Tired...  
Night-Night -Fail Wave-

Sterling sighed, tired. Princess Zelda had to cry herself asleep, and he felt guilty for it. He combed his bangs with his fingers. So tired...  
He wasn't a machine, he needed sleep too. But the excape-pod would take longer to get to "Earth" if it was on autopilot, about three days longer than if it was manual. He could sleep when they land-NO. Princess Zelda needed to be protected.  
Sterling wasn't the brightest solider, though the most loyal. But that didn't mean he was an idiot, his studies were just never his top priority. If he had used his schooling to his advantage than he might have know whether or Earth was a home to friendly inhabitats, or if it had any at all, which foods were poisinous, or even what was the language. On the other hand, if he had concentrated on his schooling, then he might have known more stories about the Protectors, the name of his unit, or the Freedom Fighters, the name of Chorodatans' army, and have been too scared to enlist.  
God, he needed more distractions. He licked his lips, which were cracking from lack of water, trying to improvise his saliva from  
Stars. Planets whizzing by them. Comets. Astroids. An occansional shapship, though they were not common in the direction they were headed which sparked his interst, but only for a breif moment.  
He tried to concentrate on his breathing; slow, deep breaths were the way to go. If he grew greedy than his lungs would cause him to panic inside the pod, it only gave a limited amount outside the oxygen mask. His princess had offered it to him, but the sudden lack of air might cause her to have a concusion, and that would cause her to die. Then, everything would've been in vain. He had smiled at her conciderate gesture, and lied saying he was getting enough air and to just keep the mask on. The mask would last for a year, which if Sterling died, Princess Zelda would still be alright.  
As long as the planet's life was friendly.  
Deep breaths Sterling... He reminded himself as he started to get bored, and his eyes began to droop.  
He smiled weakly as he adjusted the girl in his arms slightly.  
He had had his whole life planned out for him, his parents had done so, and since enlisting wasn't part of the plan, they let him go. They loved him still, sure, he was their first child. Instead they set the bars higher for Night.  
Night... Sterling thought as a vision of his brother's dead, white eyes as he had began to fall, already dead before he hit ground, flashed again before him.  
He was doing so well. His whole life...  
Night was unlike his older brother's schooling-wise. He had gotten good grades, good enough to have become a possible back-up ruler in case the royal family had died without a-  
Stop thinking about that Sterling, he scholded himself.  
He tried to drift his mind away from Night, but he went back anyway, Night had taken his mind off sleep the most out of all his ideas so far.  
It was obvious to everyone that Night was in love with his childood female-friend, Yen. They had met at school, being placed as partners to do an art project about another planet, one of the 17 listed in the escape-pod's list of planets to go to.  
Sterling glanced at the guiadance map, "FLy ANoThER liGhT YEaR fOrWArD, tHEN TuRN RIgHT"  
Okay, keep going. Keep thinking about Night Sterling. Night. Night. Night. Deep breaths. Deep. Deeper. Slowly. Now slower, slower.  
Good Sterling, good boy. He smiled to himself, if he didn't reward himself with encouragement, who else would?  
Night was good at everything he touched-  
"Zelda would."  
Sterling blinked surprised, as his breathing stopped for a moment.  
The voice in the back of his head, the same one that had spoken her highness' name without the royal bearing, ordered, "BREATH STERLING!"  
He did as the voice said. Deep breaths. Slow breaths. Deeper. Slower. In. Out. In. Out.  
The voice continued, outside his ship, he saw a ghostly figure, just the outline and some shading, smiling, waving at him. The figure was blurry, but obviously young.  
"Good job Sterling. I knew you could do it."  
Sterling blinked rapidly, trying to focus on the figure, feeling no aura that would warn him to panic. In fact, there was no aura from the figure at all. Though the words and tone were kidn and relieved, had no aura. It was like he was dead.  
"Sterling? I'm going to focus my body, but I don't want you to panic, you need to breath normally. Can you do that? For me? I don't want you to die."  
Sterling didn't see how the "For me?" would help his plea, seeing how he didn't know who the figure was, but he nodded anyway.  
Sterling felt like he had been looking through a dirty window, and that he was slowly cleaning it as the figure focused.  
Oh God.  
NIGHT.  
"Night!" Sterling yelled  
Night shook his head, in slight diappointment. And then put his finger to his lips, pointing to the Princess with the other.  
Sterling nodded, but continued to look at his brother in disbelif.  
Night sighed, relieved that his older brother was now calm.  
"Okay, Sterling, you need to know something." Night looked at his older brother's eyes  
Sterling was still trying to figure out how this was all happening, most of it being why Night no longer had color. He remembered how Princess Zelda had childishly complimented Night's dark purple-blue eyes when he was first born, 7 years ago, saying they reminded him of the nightsky. Thus, his name began so, Sterling's mother explaining saying "If Princess Zelda is so amazed by his eyes, than his eyes are important to his idenity."  
Night smirked, as if reading his mind, "Personally I always liked it because I liked relating it to brave 'KNIGHTS'."  
"Night, h-how-?"  
"No time for that Sterling. I don't have much time, If I stay here long I could die in the Spirt World... wait that came out wrong."  
DIE.  
SPIRT WORLD.  
Sterling knew that Night was dead already, but there might have been the slightest chance he wasn't... That sentence proved his hypothsis, which he hated.  
"Sterling, Earth IS friendly -mostly- BUT there are problems down there. BIG. Earth has these creatures called EVOs, anything -human or animal-, can turn into one at random. You with me?  
"So, there are two sides; Providence and the Pack, one lets the EVOs live, the other either cures them or kills them."  
Sterling gulped, seeing his dead brother, getting information that Earth WASN'T 100% friendly. He had a right to be a bit nervous.  
"Now, stay AWAY from both. They don't know about us, they'll mistake you for 'incurable EVOs', meaning that Providence will capture you and put you in cages."  
"We'll take the Pack." Sterling said, not trying to let his little brother here his voice shake  
"The PACK will force you, threaten you, and even Zelda-"  
Sterling twitched at the miss of royal bearing in PRINCESS Zelda's name, but excusing it, afterall his brother was dead. It didn't really matter though it would be nice to know that his brother hadn't forgotten his manners, despite the fact he was no longer living. But the sound of the Pack threatening her highness... He didn't like the sound of EITHER side.  
"Sterling, stay low, don't draw attention, don't cause your power levels to go higher than you have to. Stay HIDDEN Sterling. Don't draw attention-"  
Sterling nodded, slightly annoyed, "Stay out of the limelight, etc. I GOT it."  
Night nodded, understanding that he had overexplained that.  
"Just... Just do that and help will come Sterling. But let me make one last thing clear before I go."  
"Go? You just got here Night, don't-don't go-"  
"I have to Shiny." Night smirked, in some language that Sterling didn't know, his name meant Shiny and it annoyed him, a LOT, "YOU have to stay hidden. Let Zelda do her own thing. Eveything will work out just fine that way. Keep your powers HIDDEN Sterling."  
Sterling nodded.  
The Chorodatans had powers. One person had the power of only one of the basic elements, either that or they didn't have any at all. Sterling's was fire, Night had had none, which seemed to suit Night better than if he HAD had powers.  
"Shiny, I-I got to go."  
But the royalty, Princess Zelda, her precious father, her mother...  
"Night..." Sterling waved slightly, a tear coming from his eye as he breathed in, out, in, out. He felt like he was loseing his little brother all over again.  
They had a different power. Not over all the elements, it isn't easy to explain except in one confusing word.  
Night began to unfocus and fade until he was gone, but even then Sterling watched where his little brother had once been.  
"Sleep Sterling. I can control it. Sleep." he heard Night call out, it seemed like he was whispering in his ear, and that yet he was miles and lightyears away  
Sterling's eyes began to droop, and quickly felt too heavy to hold up.  
"Sleep..."  
They can UNDERSTAND.


End file.
